User talk:GlimmersLastHope
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Blonde by leejun35-d4mapew.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BachLynn23 (talk) 00:21, July 6, 2013 (UTC) All you need to do is edit the history in such a way to reflect my suggestions. ^-^ re:claim When the claim is approved, it will have an accept claim message on it. Template your template messed up on Brenton 04:44, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Training Forum For Blake and Alysa, here's the link to the practice match: Forum:Blake vs. Alysa For the intro just use the word bubble for your char. For the battle use this format: Alysa: '(Insert actions or speech here) Adoption Hello. It has come to our attention that two users, namely User:OnyxHalberd and User:HaileyElizabeth have adopted you as their newb for the Adopt a Newb program. Now, this is not allowed as it would be unfair to other users who have joined the program. I would like to ask, therefore, on who adopted you first, Onyx or Hailey. If you do not recall who adopted you first, then which user would you rather "adopt" you? Kindly reply as soon as possible. Thank you. Prize For having reached Level Five while participating in our Adopt a Newb program, you receive one (1) early power up which can be used for any of your chars. Kindly message me when you decide to use your prize so I can mark it :) Surname confusion Is it Daryl Vixon or Daryl Vixen? In the claim, the surname is spelled with an 'e' but in the page, it's spelled with an 'o' >.< So I need to which is which :) Well, orginally it was Vixen, but i misspelled when i made his page xp, so ill just stay with vixon! --Artaddict4eva (talk) 11:02, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Changed name So, since you changed your username, the category which you use changers as well :) Here's a link to it. Be sure to follow it so you know if someone edits it xD Also, I think you know already but when you have a new char, you add this new category to it. So, since you're now "User:GlimmersLastHope", your category would be "GlimmersLastHope" :) please be sure to remember this. If you have other questions, don't hesitate to ask. Hello }} Deletion For having gone over 25 days with no activity and no notice that you're on vacation or have other priorities that will keep you from going to the wiki, your characters, Alysa Wilson (Ares)and Daryl Vixon (Aeolus) have been deleted. Should you wish to use the same characters in participating in our wiki, kindly contact an administrator and we will restore the page(s) for you. Thank you.